firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service d'intervention d'urgence civil du Québec
Created in 1998, the Service d'intervention d'urgence Centre-du-Québec (SIUCQ) is a important group of volunteers who support firefighters, police officers and medical workers at the scene of serious incidents. The association also helps victims of disasters by supplying a comforting place, food and other needs. In January 2015, the organisation changed its name to the Service d'intervention d'urgence Civil du Québec (SIUCQ) The association has three divisions, one for Drummondville's region, another one for Victoriaville's region and one in Mauricie region. Apparatus Roster 'Division Drummond' - 1425, rue des Trois-Maisons, Drummondville :Unité 900 - (19-900) - 2019 Hyundai Santa Fe utility :Unité 901 - (11-901) - 2011 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 902 - (10-902) - 2010 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 903 - (19-903) - 2019 Ford Police Interceptor SUV utility :Unité 904 - (07-904) - 2007 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 905 - (99-905) - 1999 N&N Remorques utility trailer :Unité 906 - (12-906) - 2012 Dodge Charger Police Pack utility :Unité 907 - (08-907) - 2008 Ford Escape utility :Unité 908 - (17-908) - 2017 Ford Police Interceptor Sedan utility :Unité 909 - (15-909) - 2015 Ford Taurus Police Pack utility :Unité 910 - (07-910) - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD utility :Unité 912 - (08-912) - 2008 Ford Escape utility :Unité 913 - (04-913) - 2004 Road Force utility trailer :Unité 915 - (10-915) - 2010 Ford E-450 / Demers walk-in medium rescue :Unité 916 - (11-916) - 2011 Ford E-450 / Demers walk-in medium rescue :Unité 917 - (11-917) - 2011 Hyundai utility :Unité 918 - (12-918) - 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 utility :Unité 919 - (10-919) - 2010 Blue Bird bus rescue / command post : 'Division Arthabaska' - 175, boulevard des Bois-Francs Sud, Victoriaville (Behind Victoriaville's fire station) :Unité 921 - (03-921) - 2003 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 922 - (13-922) - 2013 Dodge Caravan command :Unité 923 - (07-923) - 2007 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 925 - (08-925) - 2008 GMC G4500 / Girardin minibus rescue :Unité 926 - (09-926) - 2009 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 927 - (09-927) - 2009 Dodge Charger Police Pack operations chief :Unité 928 - (09-928) - 2009 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 929 - (10-929) - 2010 Dodge Charger Police Pack first responders :Unité 930 - (08-930) - 2008 Ford F-250 4x4 light rescue :Unité 931 - (10-931) - 2010 Jeep Liberty utility :Unité 932 - (14-932) - 2014 Dodge Charger Police Pack chief 'Division Mauricie' - ?` :Unité 924 - (08-924) - 2008 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 940 - (07-940) - 2007 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :Unité 941 - (07-941) - 2007 Ford E-450 / Demers walk-in medium rescue :Unité 942 - (03-942) - 2003 Ford Crown Victoria Police Pack utility Retired apparatus :(05-909) - 2005 Ford Crown Victoria Police Pack utility :(04-916) - 2004 Ford Crown Victoria Police Pack utility :(03-907) - 2003 Chevrolet Impala Police Pack utility :(01-915) - 2001 Dodge Caravan utility :(01-922) - 2001 Dodge Caravan utility :(98-910) - 1998 Ford Crown Victoria Police Pack utility :(97-914) - 1997 Dodge Ram 2500 utility Category:Auxiliary fire departments (Québec)